


Peggy Sue

by foreignmen



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Being Walked In On, Bittersweet Ending, Boys In Love, Car Sex, Caught, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Half-Siblings, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Oral Sex, Running Away, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, alex is sad, not during sex tho, stuart is sad, theyre both sad but they love each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreignmen/pseuds/foreignmen
Summary: Alex is 15 and depressed by the repetitiveness of his boring life. Stuart is 18 and a runaway with only a guitar, small flat, and a collection of his grandmother’s Buddy Holly records to his name.They meet in the middle and, somehow, make it work.
Relationships: Alex Alvarez/Original Male Character(s), Elena Alvarez - Relationship, Elena Alvarez/Syd
Kudos: 21





	Peggy Sue

**Author's Note:**

> Found this hidden away in my drafts. THIS IS A PROLOGUE the rest of the chapters will not be this short. It will update 1-3 times a month

He stops by the familiar orange, paisley printed couch in the early hours of dawn and softly kisses his sleeping mother’s forehead. He recalls the times when he was younger and his mother would cradle him in her arms as she rocked him to sleep.

Maybe he’ll return one day, come back home to the town he knows, but for now- he’s leaving home. So he opens the door and shuts it tight behind him.

He doesn’t look back.


End file.
